Scraps of Paper
by dumfounded
Summary: This is a fan-made continuation of "Marko Reborn" by Lil Lost Lady. I couldn't wait for the next update any longer, so I wrote my own. It starts at the last scene from chapter 8, where Michael was about to confront his twin, Marko, about some drawings depicting Paul and David. Feel free to tell me what you didn't like about it and why, so I can improve the overall quality. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 9: Scraps of Paper

"They are none of your business! Now give them back!"

Marko tried to snatch the drawings away from Michael, which only led to them being torn apart in the process. His brother had actually managed to get a ragged hole into one of them.

How could he? These drawings were like his most private thoughts, he never intended to share them with anyone. And having them invaded cut deep. Marko let out a disturbing screech.

Lucy: "What's going on down there?"

Marko saw red. Like an owl, he flew towards Michael, sealing Michael's neck in his clutches. Blood seeped through his fingers.

Michael was pushing, punching, gasping and Marko felt him struggle. Lucy's cry filled the air.

"What are you doing?"

"Get off of Michael!"

It made him loosen his grip, enough for Michael to turn the tide.

He had lost.

Michael had him pressed to the ground in no time.

After receiving a blow to the face, he lay there dead still.

(There was no use in fighting back.)

"Michael, your hand."

Michael looked at his hand, which was tainted red. Then he replied unfazed: "No, that's his."

Marko had a burst lip, a red stain on the corner of his lip dripping down his chin like spilled wine.

His blood burned through the paper, which made it look even more mangled. Bits of his family members' visages were staring at him.

This wasn't over.

Lucy watched Michael take off.

Marko gathered up what lay in pieces, scraps of paper.

Lucy bent down. Before her hands could, however, touch the now mutilated drawings, she was cut off.

"Don't!"

It was not threatening nor filled with anger, just tired.

"Leave me to it."

She did.

* * *

Marko had a good nap, devoid of any dreams. He had been that tired, he had fallen asleep with his cloth still on and the wounds on the hand and lip were not taken proper care of.

At least the bleeding had stopped.

It was already late at night when he awoke. He could just sneak out, everyone was already in bed. Tomorrow he would be punished either way, so why not. This might be his chance to meet the gang without having to worry about Michael. When he carefully opened and with even more caution closed the door, he was hit with the most familiar smell. The winds carried it right towards him: The salty ocean, petrichor clouded with silt and soil, the resinous conifers. A trace of the night, so old it preceded his kin itself.

It was all short-lived. A great tension had been build up behind his back. Someone was watching him. He took one last look at the house. But the black lifeless windows, could not be the culprit. For the light and noise to not give him away, he pushed his motorcycle downhill, before he hopped on.

Riding a motorcycle with breakneck speed has been what came even close to flying. And Marko was flying. No unmechanical beast could keep up with him, as long as he didn't slow down, for Santa Carla has had a habit of losing what ventured off into the darkness. At this hour, the beach had become a desert and forgotten items lay lazily buried in the sand. He had been here before, but even the most common places can send chills down your spine at night.

The most likely place, where he would be able to find them would probably be at their hotel. However, showing up uninvited would be unwise, for the old king in his wheelchair, would have him executed. So he went for the second-best to seek cover from the open sky, at least till the witching hour had passed.

The Boardwalk, where sweet and salty fumes fill the atmosphere. A magical sphere crowded with brightness and cheer.

When midnight strikes, it breaks the spell and all enchantment fades away.

Then the Neon lights fluorescent like glow extinguishes, treasures dragged inside, laughter dying. Better to seek shelter downtown in a fast-food chain establishment, a gas station or some other place that seemed to never close.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 10- Brothers in Arms

He just knew the place.

In a different past, eating had been David's guilty pleasure from his mortal days. Food had never tasted like anything. It had other qualities like texture, temperature, and scent. But, David had sworn he knew what rice tastes like.

They had spent so much on Chinese food, time to find out if it was really the best in town.**  
**

A tiny bell rang by the door.

"HEY, Marko", the call stuck in his head. At the counter stood a shock of blond hair.

He recognizes that lanky wanna-be-rockstar any time. Paul was smiling directly at the ghost, that had just entered. Now or never! He forced himself to make a move and approach David's youngest. Paul won't bite him, at least not in public.

He slung his arm around Marko's short shoulders. Paul held a certain unceremonious charm, elevated by unkempt hair and his slightly stubbly chin that just perfectly underlined his crooked smile. Did it get even wider?

Paul: "Your jacket", he slung his arm around Marko's shoulders, "It's awesome. You made it yourself?"

Needless to say, when he became an Emerson, he had lost all of his possessions from his time as a vampire. The new jacket was a pretty plain one with fewer patches. Incomplete, in comparison to the old one, if not to say it made him look like a plucked chicken.

"Reminds me a lot of old times", he said.

"So what have you been up to?", Paul asked.

Before he could come up with an excuse, he heard a song playing in the back in an unknown language. A raven-haired Dragon Lady emerged and placed 6 oyster pails on the counter before she put them in a thin plastic bag.

"Did you order 6 of them? You've got the munchies."

"Its feeding time", Paul said out loud, "but that's not for me, it's for the party"

"What party?"

"At Hudson Bluff. Wanna come?"

An invitation? This was going better then he'd hoped. An invitation would keep him from harm. No, that only worked for vampires.

"Why so far away?", Marko asked and then added jauntily, "So no one will hear the carnage?!"

"You said it", Paul paused for a moment before he brought it up again, "You're going to come too?!"

It was such a fun idea, to follow Paul to his own doom if it wasn't that much more likely to just wind up dead. Death sure was inevitable. Nevertheless, going along with Paul now might give him a remote chance for immortality.

"Come on, Michaels not going to get in the way this time."

They went outside to find out that the parking lot had been fully deserted, except for Marko's own bike. Marko was pretty sure Paul didn't even get here by bike. But just to be sure he asked anyway.

"Why would I go by bike?" Well, Paul had a point. He must have flown here, but Marko couldn't know that officially. Could he even assume Paul to own a bike?

"Shall I give you a ride?", he offered to divert his thoughts from flying.

"You want me to..."

Marko cut him off: "Well how else are we gonna get the chows up there?"

It was like a bad take on the wolf, goat, and cabbage problem.

Paul tittered to himself, then he added: "You know the way?"

Of course, he knew. If there was one benefit, to his reincarnation. It's that he knew.

He missed his night vision: The bumpy road, the trails with low hanging branches, and a bag of hot food pulled against his chest, while Paul egged him on to go faster, but the hard part was yet to come. David had to share a few drops of divine wine with him_._ On top of things, he couldn't chicken out now when and a glimpse of what might become of him was already pressed against his back.

On the way there, he started to wonder, if this had not been a terrible idea to just show up on their doorstep. On the other hand, he had been invited and Max surely wanted his Mom, which means Paul brought him here for a reason.

But When they got off the bike it felt like he finally arrived home. (Wasn't this his home too?)

Lured in by a warm glow they descended down deep into the caves. It got notably cooler with every step, so one could escape even the hottest summer nights. It felt odd to see all his stuff gone and replaced by new furniture, though, it distinctly gave off the same smell.

At least the oil barrels were still burning. Their glow made it easier for Marko recognized them all: David, Dwayne, and unfortunately... Michael.

What was Michael doing here?

"You're back, took you long enough", he could hear David complain.

"You should leave", he immediately told his older brother.

"Maybe you should leave", David suggested, "if you don't want to spend any time with your brother that is."

He couldn't leave, not after David had dared him to. Besides, he had a brother to take home. He couldn't leave Michael behind in a snakepit, not if they were about to turn him again. So he took a seat between David and Paul.

Michael: "Marko! What is all that about?"

Paul: "Who wants to know" Paul passed Marko a Chinese food box.

"I don't know, what you are you talking about?"Marko lied and passed the box off to David.

"Guest first" David recited, then he gave Michael the box.

Paul gave Marko another Box. Marko opened it. David shot him a look._ What? I am hungry. You said guests first. _He passed it to David anyway and took his final box from Paul.

"Don't eat that!", Michael looked with disgust at his younger brother.

"Why", he spat out, with his mouth full. A few grains of cooked rice fell in front of Marko's feet. They seemed to squirm and writhe on the stone floor. Before Paul squashed them with his boot. _So that's what the rice had looked like for Michael._

David displayed disdain by rolling eyes at Paul, before addressing Michael: "Not hungry?"

"Why don'tcha fetch us something to drink, Marko?"

Marko was taken aback by David's request, but he knew better than to ask David, what he had meant by that. So he got up and looked around. There were no cans or juice boxes around, so he went to get the only bottle there was. It looked different, but he hadn't helped to decorate it this time. When he came back, he handed it to David, who in turn offered it to Michael, who refused.

"Tough!"

So David handed it off to Marko.

Marko carefully took a sip,  
only to find out: "Its just wine, Marko." David's blatant response hit him like a sucker punch in the gut.

They looked like them but they weren't the same David, Dwayne, and Paul. They weren't the ones he had spent so much time with. It was taunting. Never had this world felt more like hell. Neither miles nor years did separate him from them but the mocking mirror image reality reflected upon him. He felt so lost. They were supposed to be his brothers in arm. Even though he loved them they had no interest in letting him join. Instead, he and Michael would be sent for slaughter and that made him angry, angry at the glaring injustice.

Michael got off his chair in an attempt to leave.

That's when Dwayne snuck up from behind and attacked him with a chair. The wood chair broke on impact sending splinters everywhere. Michael lay on the ground unconscious.**  
**

Marko had dropped the wine in shock. A red puddle formed and extended its streams across the uneven floor. David picked up a larger shard that had been the neck of the bottle and ran his tongue over it, till he drew blood. In the blink of an eye, he was on top of Michael and latched his mouth on to his. A verminous critter with mad staring eyes was forcing as much of the vampiric venom down its victim's throat.

"Get off my brother", Marko shouted in a rare moment of bravery.

Before he could however act, he was pushed back into his seat next to Paul. Dwayne held him back from a fight, to protect his fellow man. "Pull yourself together", Dwayne threatened, "don't you forget who you are with! Let David have his fun."

"Were the maggots to hard on your brain or is Alzheimer's getting to you?", Paul cackled, " Nah, you're with us, aren't ya, Ma-?" Paul's tone had suddenly lost its carefreeness when he saw Marko's wide eyes, "Marko? You remember the old Paul, Dwayne, and David!?"

David still had a few drops of glinting venom on his lips, when he let go of Michael. David drew a semi-circle around Marko. As he stood behind Marko, he put on a voice so sweet it was sickening "Marko", he petted the offspring of vipers on his back, "welcome back."

* * *

**I hope you like my take on "Marko Reborn". Will it be continued? Probably. I still have some ideas, but I'd love to hear yours.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 11- The Morning After

David now faced Marko.

Marko: "You know who I am." Was this for real? He touched David's gloved hand (black leather gloves like back in the day) just to be sure. Solid proof. This wasn't another trick, it was a dream come true. They were reunited. Everything had worked out. He had his coven back.

All inner turmoil had suddenly been lifted from his chest.

He withdrew his hand and ran it through his hair, with a fixed gaze to the ceiling. He didn't know what to say. His mind was flooded with a myriad of questions, it came out as one: "David?"

No response. No movement.

Paul, who sat next to Marko, observed their leader with concern. Eager to get his mate's attention he leaned towards him, who instead began to pet Paul's hair.

Marko (whispered): "What's up?"

_Honestly a lot._

He could hear it in his head without Paul having to say it. _you're back, more alive than ever_.

"We're back."

"What about Michael?", Dwayne asked

David: "What about him?" Michael lay currently in a pool of red.

"We don't need him here", David exclaimed," if Michael can't take care of himself, he's just dragging everyone down."

Now David was addressing Marko again: "We'll get him outta here after you chug the rest of that wine. I don't like to waste it.

* * *

Houres later Marko lay passed out on the floor with Michael when the party had come to an end.

Paul begged David to make Marko a vampire: "Please, he's finally home and you rather let him live with them?

It's Marko, you know him longer than I."**  
**

"It's been years! Now that he is one of them, the Emerson's won't just hand him over", Dwane argued, but calmly added, "the sun is coming up, let's get him home."

_This is his home_, Paul wanted to say, but he didn't feel like challenging Dwayne.

"I knew him better than anyone. He has changed", they looked at David, it was the first thing he had said about the matter, "But Marko is a killer. that hasn't changed."

* * *

He had a dream about his brothers. All of them. It had been bright. A day in the sun, yet no one burned. They were all together next to one another in one row, idle and contempt. A Perfect day. A clear blue sky. No clouds. No wind.

When Marko woke up on the couch, the room was flooded with daylight. Ugh, how did he get here? His head was spinning.

He noticed the wound on his hand. Yesterday, he had injured his hand while working on his baby.*

The red had formed a nice brown crust, as it usually does, but shouldn't now that he had reintroduced to his vampire clan.

Now it looked more like rust than a scab.

And why was he at his granddad's house? Why would you do this to me, David?

The house was full of stuffed animals. He could feel their looks on him, as he was looking for anyone, yet he was all alone again. All there was were glassy looks from eyes that weren't even there. Had they been true eyes in a living body, his old self could have calmed them, as he had with his pigeons.

No one else seemed to be around, so he checked grandpa's workshop. It was dimly lit except for the workbench.

There he was, engrossed in his latest project, mumbling to himself.

A sharp shout from behind his back brought him out of it. "Where is everybody?"

"I don't know.", Grandpa said irritated by the intruder while trying to focus on the latest project of his.

Marko rolled his eyes. That was hardly helpful. He was about to leave, when…

"Don't give me that attitude.", Grandpa responded, "I know when you boys came home last night".

That's when Marko turned around. What was that last part?

Grandpa: "Take a seat"

Every surface in the basement offered a variety of all kinds of sharp objects: scissors, knives, and needles. And in the center of it all lay an unfortunate little critter, with an open belly.

Seems like that's were his grandson's artistic talent came from.

"Now,

you work the skin down on both sides

until you reach the critter's legs

at that point, you puuuuull the skin down, over the legs until its little toes are reached."

Marko did as he was told...after all, it wasn't his first flaying. Usually, the subject would still be alive, though.**  
**

"This is the really delicate bit here, we got the head and the eye."

Marko: "I have to cut around the eye."

"Gently, let me pull this for you." "Without you cutting my fingers off."

...The whole process took a while...

Marko: "That's were you gonna stick the false eye?"

"The eyes are the most important part of any animal, that's the only place you look."

...In the end, the thing had come to life again.

Marko pondered a bit

It looked a lot better like that with its youth restored, but he could only do so much. You can't return life without blood. And you need a lot of it to retain it. In the end, he and the little critter weren't so different.

He could not recall his exact age, but it must have been close to Grandpa by now.

The old man truly was an artist to preserve the shape of a creature.

unbelievable how anyone could do such a thing without the involvement of blood, never mind that it is not enough.

He had to admit, spending time with Grandpa wasn't that bad.

That's when the old man interrupted his train of thought: "The divorce must have been hard on you."

_Why bring this up now. Didn't they leave Phoenix behind for everyone to have a fresh start?_

"Lucy and Jack are have been through a hard time. Maybe you can't rationalize why they did what they did. But, try to understand them. They love you."

_And why would that even matter? Phoenix isn't his home. Jack is not his father. His family is in California. This is his home._

"And this should be an opportunity to make new friends."

Having said that, Grandpa looked him directly in the eye**.**

Before Marko left, his gaze fell upon the dark brown root beer bottles. He had one last question: "Where do you dispose of the more delicate bits of our little new friend?"

"Don't bother to do it, I'll take care of it."

"Why certainly," he replied with a smile. Then he went on his way.

* * *

*(see Lil lost Lady "Marko reborn" chapter 8)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 12- The Morning After Part 2  


Michael had one of those really weird fever dreams he had had when he had been a child. The faces were all messed up, but they definitely were the same ones he had seen last night. They were calling out to him, among them was Marko. Even now, he could hear them shout his name: "Michael, Michael."

Again and again- He could hear it clearly, someone was calling his name.

"Michael", Marko repeated a couple of times. When Michael finally seemed responsive enough, Marko drew the curtain.

Michael grumbled, "Where am I?" before quickly burying his face in a pillow.

"At Grandpa's place.", Marko responded

"I don't remember coming here."

Neither did he, but Michael didn't need to know that. Marko could have closed the blinds, but he had gotten a little curious about how sunlight would affect his brother now. It was way too bright for Michael to see anything. That and he was a little envious as well. The Lost Boys obviously had a history with Michael, which he was unaware of. He figured, that after the coven had avenged his death they went on without him, embracing Michael as their new brother.

Marko: "You're just hungover."

"I don't remember drinking." A blinded Michael tried to reach for something to cover his eyes.

Marko: "What do you remember, then?" Marko placed a pair of sunglasses in Michael's range.

Michael: "I found this party place at the bluff, looked totally like an opium den."

**.**

Marko immediately cut him off: "There is nothing up there at Hudson Bluff."

"Other than your friends' clubhouse that is", Michael replied snappishly.

What use was denying it now? Michael knew about them and their hideout. Marko sounded defeated: "Stay out of it." He didn't know what else to tell him. He'd better ask David before he told Michael anything about vampires.

"No you stay away from them, they are not your friends!"

Marko was furious: "What do you know about them, Huh?" How dare he. What did this fledgling now about them, anyway. Without Michael, Marko actually might still be a vampire. He didn't know what had happened to his brothers, which caused them to be reborn as well.

"What's your damage, Marko?" He didn't know why Marko suddenly got so defensive. "If you don't wanna listen to me, then get out", Michael added.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 12- Dinner Date  


It was already getting dark outside when his younger brother and mom came home. Now, they were in the kitchen, fooling around while simultaneously preparing dinner. Must have been a good day for her, if she made them her favored food. Lucy was making meatballs, while Sam grated parmesan cheese.

"Uuuh, what's for dinner, mom?", Marko asked with his head stuck inside the fridge, looking for a soda.

"Meatballs and pasta. I wanted to make something special since I finally have a job," she really could have said anything except for, "at the Frogs comic shop".

It caused Marko choked on his drink. The fizzy soft drink got stuck up his nose. He could feel it prickling and stinging as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Marko, look at the mess you've made. I told you not to drink from the can."

It didn't make sense to him, why they would hire his mom. The Frogs were just a bunch of hippies. It was probably Sam who wanted her to apply, so he'd get a discount, or so he thought. Anyhow, Marko seemed to have forgotten that when she was younger, Lucy had once been a flower child as well.

Nanook suddenly started to bark vigorously.

Sam exclaimed just as excited: "Someone's at the door."

On cue, Marko raced him to the front door.

"You finish grating your cheese. I'll open it."

He took in some air. However unlikely, he was still afraid his ex-sire might turn up.  
Had she even met Max, yet? If she had, would he still want her? or him?

But if it were those Frogs, he would happily chase them off.

Instead, he was taken aback to find Paul.

He heard his mother calling from the kitchen: "Who is it?"

Marko: "What are you doing here?"

Paul: "Pick you up"

Marko: "No chance, we're about to have dinner."

Paul responded a bit annoyed: "Then get something downtown, I'm not..."

Marko couldn't hear the rest over Nanook's growls and barks if Paul had even said anything else. His mouth remained unclosed.

Lucy was about to tell her dad, that dinner was ready when she saw another blonde lingering on the doorstep. Never had she even met any of Marko's friends, bewildered as to what her teenage son did with a young man in a mesh shirt: "You didn't tell me you had a friend coming over. "

With a lot of unease, he asked: "Uhm, you wanna join us for dinner?"

.

Meanwhile, Grandpa had spent his time in his dim-lit workshop, when a beam of light came through the door.

It was his daughter: "Dad, dinner's ready. Your grandson brought a friend."

Grandpa looked up from his workbench: "Who?"

She repeated herself: " Marko invited his friend to dinner."

He peeked out of his office and saw the blond duo waving back at him.

Grandpa: "You know, I think I'll sit this one out."

* * *

"How old are you?"

"Where do you live?"

"Why did you come to Santa Carla?"

"What do you do for a living?"

"How did you met?"

...

During dinner, mom asked Paul a lot of questions and poor Paul had to make up answers for all of them. He tried to hold eye contact, but couldn't help himself and constantly took glimpses at the dog.

Nanook may have exchanged sounds only he and Paul could hear because Paul smelled like dog chow. But if Marko didn't know any better, he would say Paul was afraid of dogs. What else had changed for Paul's new life?

Moreover, mom was acting so distrustful of Paul, when ironically it was due to him, that (his little brother) Paul was where he was. It made him reminisce about how he had been when they had first met. How sensitive Paul had been.

He had been with a local girl*. Or at least he thought himself to be. He had been bemused by Paul's constant sighing and his adoration for her, talking about her like she was some sort of angel.

But, that hadn't mattered when Marko had later found Paul bend over dear Yvonne's limp body, sobbing. Paul had cried his eyes out, while Marko could not have been more proud of Paul at the time.

He wondered if Paul still knew about that(: his first kill, or if he had forgotten about it after his rebirth),

because sweet Paul had whined to him about it.

How he had not wanted to do it. How he didn't want to die. Marko had wrapped his arm around him and had assured him, that it was ok and from now on Paul would never ever die.

What a lousy lie that was.

**.**

"Is something wrong with the food, Michael?", their mother asked. Michael hadn't eaten a bit. Instead, he just shoved his food around the plate. It was either as a result of Michael remembering Paul's last night's dinner trick or Michael's body changing due to blood related reasons. Whatever it was, Paul didn't seem to mind.

**"**I am not hungry", Michael said to which Paul started laughing like a croaky hyena with a mouth stacked full of noodles. He would have choked on them if he ever needed to breathe. A loud hostile bark from Nanook made him flinch, however.

Sam: "Don't mind him, Nanook's friendly." But Nanook with its teeth bared didn't seem to sway Paul. Paul sunk deeper into his chair.

Marko: "Nanook Stop! I said Stop it Nanook!" Damn, where was his ability to control animals, when he needed it? He used to be good at this. Instead, Nanook got even louder.

"Nanook, go upstairs", of course, it listened to Sam. Nanook gave him a whine as a reply but left them alone for now.

* * *

After Dinner: 

Paul played with the mirror in the living room: "Didn't you invite me in? Where is my reflection then?"

Marko: "How'd I know. I've never been invited in."

Even though nothing bad had happened, he felt guilt-ridden, that he hadn't been more cautious when inviting Paul.

Marko pushed Paul away from the mirror before his brothers could take notice of Paul's nonexistent reflection as they passed them on their way up to their rooms.

_Phew._

Paul watched them ascend: "Do you have a room we can sneak up too?" It came out more seductive than secretive.

Marko: "I sleep on the couch", he said as he led Paul to it.

Paul: "They didn't give you your own room?"

Marko: "I didn't want one after all it's only temporary, right?"

Paul noded.

"Besides, we never slept in beds," Marko added in a much sweeter voice.

He came closer, his fingers climbing up Paul's chest: "Ya know, we could go upstairs and lock ourselves inside the bath." Marko didn't know what he had just said to Paul.

"No!"

Marko didn't understand but stopped what he was doing and slid off of Paul, stopping with his advances. Paul's obvious outright rejection had left both of them shaken. They awkwardly sat next to one another in silence.

That is till Paul handed him a grape-sized, black skull on a silvery chain. He had just given him back his old earring._ But how? _

"It's not the same earring", Paul explained.

Marko: "It might as well be the same."

Paul tried again: "When they started to sell them again, I got you one in case you wanted to hold on to it."

Marko expressed his gratitude with a kiss on the nose, just a slight peck really, before jumping up eager to try it on.

Marko fiddled with the earring before he switched it out. He couldn't see Paul in the mirror, but he was sure he was watching him from behind. A sly grin spread across his face. As he put it in he noticed another person in the mirror.

**"Sam!"**

He quickly turned around. Sam had been spying on them the whole time from the stairs.

He chased little Sammy upstairs, but he fled to his room and locked the door. Marko was furious, but couldn't really do anything other than hammering at the door and demanding to be let in. If that wouldn't draw more attention, it sure did drown out the growls and barks that came from the other side of the door.

Marko didn't give up just yet, the upper bathroom connected both bedrooms. Before he could enter he heard Paul's shrill voice telling him not to go in there...

* * *

Michael could hear growls and hisses coming from the other room. But something else, something he had never smelled before made him see for himself what was going on in the bathroom.

Nanook fiercely growling at the new intruder.

His brother bent over on the floor hid something from him, something in his hand Michael wanted to see. Nanook jumped at him. He lost his balance and fell into the empty bathtub. A pain, so sudden and sharp only comparable to a splash of boiling water, it canceled out all other senses. Marko had turned on the shower. Now, he gleefully watched the little worm squirm at his feet.

"Turn it off!" Michael screams resulted in badly scalded jaws, that even Nanook cried out form help.

Marko had forgotten about Sam when Sam came in to check the situation.

"Turn it off, Sammy!"

Sam finally turned off the cold-water tap and helped him out. The cold bathroom tiles gave Michael a moment of bliss.

Marko swiftly left the room (to catch Paul) and would have fallen over if it weren't for the banister. But Paul was already gone.

* * *

*(see Lil lost Lady "Marko reborn" chapter 2: _"When he'd met Paul, he was a human... a lovesick human at that."; "...that bitch that was stringing him along by now...Didn't he eat her in the original timeline?")_

.

.

.

**A big thanks to everyone, who made it this far into the story. If you noticed, I have continuously updated my older chapters with every new chapter. It's nothing major, just details.**


End file.
